The invention relates to a motor vehicle having a tailgate arrangement consisting of a pivotable lower tailgate and a pivotable upper tailgate, as is known, for example, from DE 10 2010 034 203 B3.
Here, in the case of a risk of collision, for example if only the lower tailgate is to be opened, but the upper tailgate is to be closed, the upper tailgate is first of all opened and, after opening of the lower tailgate, is closed again. This use case can unpleasantly surprise an operator who does not currently desire and expect opening of the upper tailgate.
In the present application, a “lower tailgate” is understood to mean in the broadest sense a tailgate which is covered partially in the closed state by an “upper tailgate”. It is irrelevant here how the pivot axes are arranged (horizontal or vertical).
It is an object of the invention to provide a user-friendly control apparatus which prevents collisions for the abovementioned tailgate arrangement.
According to the invention, this and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle according to the invention having a tailgate arrangement comprising a pivotable lower tailgate and a pivotable upper tailgate, the upper tailgate reaching partially over the lower tailgate in an overlapping region. Furthermore, there is a sensor system for detecting the respectively current position of both tailgates in the tailgate arrangement. The sensor system is connected to an electronic control unit for motorized actuation of both tailgates. To this end, the control unit has a functional module and, in the process, prevents a collision of the two tailgates with one another in the overlapping region with consideration of their respectively current positions.
The functional module is configured, in particular by way of corresponding programming, in such a way that, during closing of both tailgates starting from their respective start positions, their respective moving speed and/or their respective moving start are controlled in such a way that the upper tailgate passes a defined anti-collision position in the closing direction only when the lower tailgate is completely closed. In addition or as an alternative, the functional module is configured in such a way that, during opening of both tailgates, the lower tailgate is not moved in the opening direction until the upper tailgate has passed a, or the, defined anti-collision position in the opening direction. The anti-collision position is a defined point, from which the possibility of geometric superimposition of the pivoting regions (overlapping region) just cannot yet exist.
In this basic concept, both a risk of collision and an intermediate stop or even a reversing operation after a moving start are to be prevented, in particular, in a simple way. Should the lower tailgate not yet have reached its closed position during the closing operation as the result of an error when the upper tailgate has already reached the anti-collision position, the automatic movement of the tailgates is stopped in the form of a failsafe latch.
The completely closed state of at least the lower tailgate is preferably ensured via a lock switch. As a result, the functional module experiences a simple plausibility check, without it being necessary to carry out precise position monitoring. Via this, the functional module also receives redundant information which can be utilized, for example, if the position data of the lower tailgate is lost. By way of an interrogation of the locked state of the lower tailgate, damage or a malfunction and, therefore, a necessary reversing operation of the upper tailgate during closing can be prevented.
In an advantageous embodiment, the anti-collision position is defined with a predetermined safety spacing from the overlapping region, which safety spacing is greater than zero. Permanent highly accurate position monitoring can also be dispensed with as a result.
In principle, both tailgates are moved after a moving start; this is because, in principle, stopping during a closing or opening operation should be avoided as far as possible from a user-friendly aspect. According to experience, stopping of automatically movable components usually leads to uncertainties for an operator.
In one advantageous refinement, depending on its current position, for example if the upper tailgate is not open to its maximum possible extent as a result of manual moving or as a result of corresponding opening restriction, the upper tailgate can begin to close at the start of the closing operation with a delay time with respect to the moving start of the lower tailgate or can close with a lower moving speed than in the case of a current start position with a greater or maximum possible degree of opening. As an alternative or in addition, the lower tailgate can begin to open with a delay time with respect to the upper tailgate at the start of an opening operation. Here, during opening of the tailgates, time-shifted energizing of the locks in order to achieve a delay time can be performed by way of the functional module, first of all the lock of the upper tailgate and then the lock of the lower tailgate being opened. As a result, simple control with movement of both tailgates at an approximately identical moving speed can be performed.
In addition or as an alternative, during a closing operation, the moving speed of the lower tailgate can, in principle, be predetermined to be greater than the moving speed of the upper tailgate, or, during an opening operation, the moving speed of the upper tailgate can in principle be predetermined to be greater than the moving speed of the lower tailgate. In particular, if the moving start of both tailgates is identical, simultaneous moving without a delay time is then possible.
In one preferred further refinement of the invention, but also as an independent concept, every automatic movement of the tailgates can be suppressed if the upper tailgate has been moved manually between the completely closed position and the (a) defined anti-collision position.
In principle, in this application, the closing time is also to be included in the expression moving speed in an equivalent manner.
The invention achieves a simplified, user-friendly and robust concept with reduced sensor system outlay for the special two-part tailgate arrangement.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.